I wish you a happy Christmas and a merry New Year!
by infirmis
Summary: An important meeting turns out to be something Kalluto was not ready for. Will he survive the Christmas spirit of some of the Genei Ryodan members? And Will there be presents? Read to find out


**"I wish you a happy Christmas and a merry New Year!"**

It's a bit late, but never too late for fanfiction! Please enjoy this weird Christmas with the Genei Ryodan fic!

It was a quiet, but windy night. The weather would be described as awful by any other person. But not by him. Kalluto loved the wind. Ever as a kid he had always climbed on the back of their giant dog Mike and made him run at the speed of the wind. Nothing felt as great as the feeling of the wind trying to hold him down, grabbing him with its invisible hands and tugging on his hair and clothes.

Kalluto loved the wind. But he didn't have much time to enjoy it though. An important meeting was to be held at the Genei Ryodan's current hideout, and he had to be quick to make it in time.

It didn't take him long to reach the ruins of an old fortress. He could sense the auras of a group of spiders together in the western side. He followed the hidden path leading to the underground quarters.

After following the direction of the mass of auras for a while, he could hear voices behind a thick door. When he entered the room he blinked in confusion and almost left to go check if this was the right place. That was until he saw the familiar faces of some of the spiders relaxing on the couches.

Every part of the large, what once used to be gallant, ballroom was covered in … colours? Mainly red and green he noticed. And there also was a huge tree next to the fireplace. 'An apple tree,' he realised after inching a bit closer. And it was weirdly decorated, with sparkling balls and colourful socks.

"We wish you a happy Christmas, we wish you a happy Christmas and a merry New Year!" Shalnark yelled at him upon noticing him, and raised a glass with red wine to his lips.

'What's his problem? Why is he yelling at me and what's the meaning of all this' Kalluto thought with irritation. He felt so out of place and confused.

"That's not how the song goes," Shizuku calmly said, without even looking away from the thick, leather book she usually carries around. 'What, was that supposed to be a song?' Kalluto snorted.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Chrismas. We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year." she corrected him. Her singing voice reminded him of one of the servants that used to work at their mansion when he was younger. Even the song sounded familiar, and some of childhood memories started resurfacing. He quickly dismissed them, and locked them back up in the depths of his soul, where they belong.

"Wow you really sing good!" he heard Phinks laughing and saw him drink a cup of liquor in one gulp, and burped very loudly. Shalnark started laughing too and screamed "that was a nice one!" while slapping his lap hysterically.

'I think I need to leave this place before I kill someone,' kalluto thought as he turned around.

"Oi watch where you're going!" he heard a grumpy nobunaga say as he almost bumped on him. Kalluto bowed his head and murmured an excuse before he tried to slip past him and leave the room filled with drunk spiders.

Kalluto did see his brother drink once, and he solemnly swore to avoid drunken people at all cost since then. A drunken Illumi is a cheery Illumi, and dealing with him is five times worse than dealing with "normal" Illumi He wasn't so sure about how "normal" normal Illumi was, but still better than a cheery drunken Illumi, he surprisingly discovered.

As he was about to reach for the door handle, somebody grabbed him from the back of his neck. "If I have to deal with this drunken lot, so do you," Nobunaga said in a low, menacing voice. The "Voice of Law" Killua used to call their father when he talked like that.

And that's how Kalluto discovered Christmas, and Santa Claus, and many other stupid things.

That was also the day he discovered how nice Shizuku's voice was, and how awful Machi's karaoke skills were, and how every single neopet of Shalnark died. And he never thought he'd see the spiders cry, but Shalnark was one bunch of misery as he kept clutching his cushion and repeating his pets' names, and Phink's told a story about a pretty girl he wasn't allowed to marry so he killed her and her family and started crying. Even Nobunaga started crying because "everything felt so empty and fake ever since Uvo died".

Kalluto almost cried himself, because of the agony he had to endure in their company. The girls just kept singing louder and louder and they started dancing too and acting very weird.

He felt so miserable because there was no one who was the slightest normal. Half of the other spiders (read as: the sane ones) were absent. Even their interim danchou wasn't here. He wondered what it would have been like if he was here. The spiders would at least show some respect and stop this silly behaviour. Or would he act like them too?

Kalluto didn't think so. He just really wished he was here too, at least with him he felt like they shared the same interests (which is murder and torture and no interest in the rest of the world). He also felt like it was Killua who was around, when Feitan was close. He really missed Killua and even that psycho Feitan, even though he'd never admit it.

With that thought he fell asleep.

Next morning he woke up first and saw the spiders laying around sound asleep, half of them were naked. He turned around in shock and embarrassment. 'What the hell have they been doing?' As he was about to leave, he saw a slight change in the decor.

Under the weird apple tree were a dozen boxes in all colours and different sizes. Curiosity won over his wish to leave this sick place (somebody probably vomited because it smelt awful). As he bent over the boxes, he realised there were names written on each one of them. 'Does Santa really exist? Did he really come?' he asked himself. Despite his previous unbelief, he felt a childish excitement wash over him. He found a box with his name on it. It was a bit flat and wrapped in pink paper.

He took it and quickly left the room, hugging the present close to his chest. When he was in the open air again he took a deep breath, and felt like he wanted to laugh, a feeling he didn't experience in ages.

When he returned to his hotel room, he unwrapped the present, carefully, taking his time. In it he found a fluffy white scarf, softer than Mike's pelt. He immediately brought it to his nose and smelt it.

It's smelt strangely familiar, and very good.

As he put it on he looked at the mirror. The biggest change he saw was not the elegant scarf around his neck, but the smile that graced his lips, so naturally, as if it had been always there.

"Thank you," he whispered.

But nor the mirror, nor the walls, nor the furniture responded. For he was alone.


End file.
